EXTACY to Central Park Zoo
by DSMLMD
Summary: Sekolah Smantic melakukan Study Tour ke US untuk melakukan penelitian di Central Park Zoo dan Duta Besar US. Kelas EXTACY beraksi dalam tingkahnya dan para penghuni hewan disitu tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka?
1. Persiapan dan Perjalanan

**EXTACY to Central Park Zoo**

**Chapter 1 – Persiapan dan Perjalanan**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas atau aneh dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan ada beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas!**

* * *

><p>Setelah ujian kenaikan kelas yang sudah dilaksanakan oleh sekolah yang bernama Smantic, semua murid bergembira dan bersyukur karena mereka bisa menyelesaikan ujian kenaikan kelas di semester 2. Mereka bersenang-senang, dan berisitirahat sambil menunggu hasil nilai ujian kenaikan kelas mereka.<p>

Namun, di hari mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas di sekolah. Murid-murid disekolah itu terkejut bahwa nilai ujian kenaikan kelas untuk mata pelajaran Biologi untuk semua murid kelas 11 IPA dan kelas 10 tidak mendapatkan nilai karena semua guru mengetahui bahwa semua murid kelas 11 IPA dan kelas 10 mendapatkan nilai sempurna karena ada siswa-siswi yang telah membeli soal dan kunci jawaban mata pelajaran Biologi. Pada akhirnya, semua murid kelas 11 IPA dan kelas 10 tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti _Class Meeting_ yang telah direncanakan oleh pihak OSIS dan Kepala Sekolah. Melainkan mereka harus membuat tugas tentang Karya Ilmiah mengenai Penelitian. Namun kelas 11 IPS bernasib sama oleh mereka karena mereka semua mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada mata pelajaran Sosiologi sehingga mereka harus membuat tugas yang sama.

Pada hari itu, kedutaan besar dari US datang ke Smantic pada hari itu. Jordan, seorang duta besar dari US, dia mengajak Kepala Sekolah Smantic yang bernama Ibu Yati agar semua guru dan semua murid berlibur di US. Namun Guru Kesiswaan yang bernama Bapak Samir setuju dengan permintaan Jordan dengan tambahan semua murid harus menlakukan penelitian dan pembuatan Karya Ilmiah sebagai perbaikan nilai murid yang telah melakukan kecurangan saat ujian kenaikan kelas itu. Sehingga Ibu Yati sepakat dan membuat sebuah acara Study Tour ke US.

Keesokan harinya diumumkan bahwa Semua siswa di Smantic akan melakukan Study Tour ke US. Semua teriakan kesenangan dan kegembiraan dilakukan oleh semua Siswa. Namun, tantangan terberat mereka adalah mereka harus membuat Karya Ilmiah dan melakukan Penelitian di sana. Untuk murid kelas 11 IPA dan kelas 10, mereka harus melakukan penelitian dan pembuatan karya ilmiah di Central Park Zoo dan untuk murid kelas 11 IPS mereka harus meneliti di duta besar US. Pro dan Konta antar siswa IPA dan IPS pun terjadi namun mereka bisa jalani apa adanya. Guru-guru memberikan beberapa hal penting yang harus murid-murid persiapkan untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Mereka gratis ke US karena semua biaya di tanggung oleh duta besar di US.

Pada keesokan harinya, pada pukul 06.00. Semua murid sudah mulai berkumpul di sekolah. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kegiatan yang ada disana. Sebuah kelas yang bernama EXTACY sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas hari akhir itu.

"Ah brengsek, gua lagi enak-enaknya mau santai, eh malah disuruh belajar lagi." ucap Mohawk kepada mereka.

"Elu sih nyontek gak kreatif. Maka lihat sekeliling." tegas Bernard kepada Mohawk

"Eh yang ada lu nyet nyontek gak kreatif, badan gede, muka jelek, nyontek gak lihat situasi sih!" kata Mohawk kepada Bernard.

"Eh-eh, sesama muka jelek jangan saling menghina. Itu gak baik." kata Risky kepada mereka berdua.

"Makanya, lu kalau nyontek kaya gua dong." Kata Layur kepada mereka berdua

"Ah elu yur, lu juga sama aja nyontek ketahuan terus sama guru. Apalagi sama Bu Veni, lu udah dipanggil berapa kali lu sama dia. Belum lagi pas pelajaran TIK, ketahuan sama Sensei. Kertas contekan di jadiin sample." Kata Mohawk kepada Layur

"Eh, padahal pengawas kita pada hari itu baik-baik aja ya? Kenapa si kok malah disuruh Meneliti gini?" kata Tatulus kepada mereka.

"Sama di ruang gua juga, pengawasnya saja si Batang Lidi, gak galak amat. Malah santai." Kata Uwie kepada mereka.

"Oh iya gua tau, mungkin gara-gara anak kelas 10 yang ketahuan sama pak Samir." kata Amis kepada mereka.

"Ketahuan? Gimana ceritanya mis?" tanya Bajuray kepada Amis.

"Ceritanya sih gini, Pak Samir masuk ruang 4. Meriksa-meriksa kalau ada yang ganjal di ruang kelas kita. Pas Pak Samir ke meja gua, dia ngeliatin kertas adik kelas yang ada di samping gua itu. Akhirnya, Pak Samir ngebawa adik kelas itu dan akhirnya pas dia balik dia cerita ke gua kalau dia dibawa Pak Samir karena ketahuan dia orang yang membeli soal dan jawabannya itu." kata Amis kepada mereka.

"Oh, cewek yang disamping lu itu mis? Kukira dia kenapa sama Pak Amir, ternyata dia toh yang beli soal dan jawaban ujian kenaikan kelas. Dia kurang ahli banget nyimpen rahasia." kata Dwi.

"Kelas 10 pada tolol semua gak bisa jaga rahasia nih, gua udah santai dari ujian kenapa jadi disuruh belajar lagi?" teriak si Indut.

"Seharusnya protes atuh ke kelas 10, kalau jaga rahasia tuh yang bener jangan sampai ketahuan." ucap Iby kepada mereka.

"Kayanya kelas 10 generasi sekarang di sekolah kita rada hancur nih. Kayanya susah banget diaturnya." ucap Genaldy kepada mereka

"Ya udah, sekarang gak usah nyalahin mereka. Kita juga pernah kan kaya mereka dulu? Yang penting kelas 2 mereka akan sadar dengan sendirinya kok. Lu pada gak usah nyalahin mereka. Daripada kalian malah tambah stress sama mereka. Gak usah dipikirin." kata sang ketua kelas EXTACY, Jenggot.

Kemudian, beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara pengumuman bahwa seluruh murid berkumpul di lapangan bawah sekolah. Disana mereka diberikan beberapa pengumuman dan pengarahan selama mereka berada di negara US.

Sementara itu di Central Park Zoo. Di kantor Alice, Alice menerima telepon dari duta besar US, yaitu Jordan.

"Hallo, bisa berbicara kepada pengurus Central Park Zoo?" kata Jordan

"Iya, ini dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa?" kata Alice

"Kami dari duta besar US, kami meminta untuk seluruh pengurus kebun binatang agar Central Park Zoo akan digunakan sebagai tempat Study Tour untuk para murid-murid asal negara Indonesia. Kami menghimbau agar pengunjung pada hari itu ditutup karena kebun binatang akan digunakan untuk tempat Study Tour"

"Apa? Berapa hari mereka disini? Dan berapa sekolah?"

"Hanya 3 hari dan 1 sekolah saja. Berikanlah mereka pelayanan yang terbaik agar mereka dapat melakukan Study Tour dengan nyaman dan aman. Kami semua akan ke Central Park Zoo pada hari esok"

"Ugh... okay." kata Alice sambil menelan air liur.

Akhirnya, Alice menelpon Bosnya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang dia dapatkan dari duta besar. Bosnya pun menerima permintaan duta besar US dan menyuruh Alice untuk mengumumkan himbauan bahwa mulai besok hingga 3 hari kedepan kebun binatang akan ditutup karena tempatnya akan digunakan sebagai tempat Study Tour untuk sekolah luar negeri. Para Pengunjung yang ada ditempat itu kecewa karena mereka tidak bisa berkunjung untuk melihat kebun binatang itu selama 3 hari.

Para Pinguin yang sedang berpose seperti patung pancoran mendengar pengumuman itu. Dan mulai membentuk formasi horizontal. Pengunjung yang melihat mereka berganti gaya pun kaget namun mereka tetap melihat dan memfoto gaya mereka dan merasa senang karena keimutan dan kemanisan posisi pinguin itu. Pengujung bersorak gembira.

"Semuanya, kalian dengar pengumuman tadi?" ucap Skipper dengan bibir menyamping dan kecil.

"Iya skippah, aku dengar. Pengunjung bakalan sepi. Gak ada orang yang foto-foto kita lagi." kata Private dengan bibir menyamping ke Skipper dan kecil

"Katanya akan ada sekolah dari negara luar yang ingin mengunjungi kebun binatang ini." kata Kowalski dengan bibir menyamping ke Private dan kecil

"Semuanya, kembali ke markas." tegas Skipper kepada semuanya

Semua Pinguin kembali ke dalam markas dan pengunjung yang melihat merekapun kecewa dan akhirnya mereka melihat ke tempat hewan yang lain.

Sementara itu, didalam markas, para pinguin sedang membicarakan mengenai Central Park Zoo yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat Study Tour sekolah negara asing.

"Kowalski, jelaskan semuanya mengenai perubahan tempat ini." kata Skipper.

"Menurutku, tempat ini selama 3 hari akan digunakan untuk Study Tour murid-murid dari negara luar. Jadi tak ada pengujung selama 3 hari ini kecuali pengujung dari sekolah negara itu sendiri." ucap Kowalski sambil menganalisis dengan buku analisisnya

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan nanti disini Kowalski?" tanya Private kepada Kowalski

"Mereka akan melakukan aktivitas belajar di kebun binatang ini. Aku juga kurang tau seperti apa mereka melakukan aktivitas belajar disini." kata Kowalski.

"Kau tidak punya ramalan lain?" tanya Skipper kepada Kowalski.

"Tidak, ini sulit untuk diprediksi bagiku. Kita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya pada hari esok" jelas Kowalski kepada mereka.

"Ya kuharap mereka tidak menghancurkan kita seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu. Pengunjung dari sekolah negeri US memberikan loker David Jones ke perairan kita" kata Private

Rico hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala.

"Hm... kita lihat situasi besok." kata Skipper kepada mereka

Kembali ke sekolah Smantic. Setelah mereka melakukan doa demi keselamatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai menaiki bis yang telah disediakan. Mereka menaiki bis sesuai kelas mereka masing-masing. Kelas EXTACY mendapatkan bis nomor 8. Mereka duduk didalam bis bersama teman-teman sebangku mereka.

"Akhirnya aku dapat tempat duduk juga." kata Dwi sambil duduk ditempat duduk yang masing kosong disamping Risky

"Akhirnya datang juga wi, kemana aja lu selama ini?" kata Risky kepada Dwi

"Gak kenapa-napa ki, hanya masalah pribadi aja." kata Dwi

"Jangan dipikirin lagi atuh wi, bukannya lu udah putus sama dia kan? Gak usah dipikirin lagi." kata Risky

"Bukan gitu ki, lu tau sendiri kan kalau HP gua sering diterror sama private number waktu pertama kali ujian kenaikan kelas? ni tuh karena dia mulai dendam sama gua. Padahal gua udah bilang maaf dan damai sama dia, tapi tetep aja dia kaya gitu ke gua." cerita Dwi kepada Risky

"Oh itu, sorry wi, gua lupa soal itu." Risky meminta maaf kepada Dwi

"Makanya itu ki, gua gak tenang selama perjalanan kesana apalagi pas tugas disana. Mungkin tuh si adik kelas bakalan ribut sama gua ki. Gua lagi was-was." ucap Dwi sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Ya udah wi, tenang kok, ada gua dan temen-temen lu yang lain. Temen-temen lu pada dukung kok, tenang aja. Dia mau mukulin lu, gua bakalan ngabisin dia." kata Risky sambil memberikan simpatik ke Dwi

"Thanks ki, gua harap gua gak kenapa-napa kesana. Mungkin dia juga bakal tau akibatnya nanti.

Sementara itu, ditempat duduk lainnya. Nhiong dan Nadund sedang membicarakan mengenai pacar yang ikut dalam Study Tour kali ini.

"Gua teh ngerasa risih banget, kenapa kelas 10 harus ikut coba." kata Nhiong

"Iya ish, gak mau gua. Pacar gua soalnya nih bikin gua risih juga." kata Nadund

"Pacar lu? Sejak kapan lu ganti pacar jadi anak kelas 10?" tanya Nhiong dengan rasa kebingungan

"Waktu seleai ujian kenaikan kelas, gua putus sama pacar gua yang itu gara-gara gak bisa membuat gua semangat dalam hidup gua. Akhirnya langsung kelas 10 itu nembak langsung gua saat gua putus. Gua terima dia. Tapi dia orangnya risih, bawel, bejat pula." ucap Nadund

"Lu mau-mau aja punya pacar bejat. Buat apa sih lu punya pacar bejat. Apalagi kelas 10, generasinya malah tambah buruk." jelas Nhiong kepada Nadund

"Gak gak bisa lepas dari rayuan dan hipnotis gua. Gua gak mau dimainin sama dia." kata Nadund sambil menangis dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya udah Nadund, sabar aja lu. Nanti pas disana lu minta putus aja. Lu mudah banget dipengaruhi dan dimanfaatin sama cowok-cowok." nasihat Nhiong kepada Nadund

"Makanya Nhiong, gua gak mau banget punya cowok kaya gitu. Hidup gua bakalan suram" kata Nadund.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wali kelas EXTACY yang bernama Bapak Rujak masuk kedalam bis.

"Wey bapak EXTACY datang." teriak Jenggot.

"Yey, bapak ikut" kata Rifdut

"Akhirnya pak, kita bisa jalan-jalan ke US. Bisa ngomong-ngomong sama bule pak. Bapak juga bisa hijrah ke sana." kata Jenggot

"Hijrah ? Bapak paling jalan-jalan aja." kata Pak Rujak

"Pak bawa oleh-oleh bule buat bapak dirumah." kata Mohawk

Semua orang didalam bis itu tertawa. Engkus pun berkata "Hahaha, lu sendiri mau ngapain bawa pulang bule kerumah lu hawk?" Mohawk pun menjawab, "Eh siapa tau kita bisa lancar ngomong bahasa inggris."Bernard membalas, "Gaya lu hawk, kaya lu bisa aja." Mohawk membalas perkataan Bernard, "Daripada elu, ngomong cuma bisa 'Ahihihihi'." Dan semua orang didalam bis kelas itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aduh-duh, dasar mereka. Udah kaya si Beruang Bernard dan si Kataknya." kata Risky

"Si Bernard emang udah mirip kaya Bernard. Cuman emang si Mohawknya emang mirip sama temen Beruang Bernard itu." kata Dwi.

Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian. Semua bis pun mulai berangkat menuju bandara. Semua siswa senang ketika bis yang mereka naiki mulai berangkat.

Selama perjalanan, didalam bis kelas EXTACY, semua murid bercanda ria sambil mereka membicarakan mengenai ujian kenaikan kelas biologi yang mereka hadapi pada hari terakhir.

"Perasaan pelajaran biologi bagi kita gampang-gampang ya? Cuma tentang itu-itu aja. Segala kita yang kena. Semuanya kena pula" kata seorang perempuan yang bernama Bolor.

"Kalau mau tanya mah sama yang di ruang 4 noh. Mereka yang tau kronologis kenapa bisa ketahuan tuh." kata Diana

"Biologi mah susah kali, lu sendiri aja kagak bisa biologi. Paling lu bisanya cuma bab tentang anuan doang." kata Ceker

"Kurang ajar lu ya Ceker? lu kali yang suka yang bab gituan. Sama pacar lu sendiri lu praktekin." kata Bolor

"Kaya lu gak pernah aja lor." kata Ceker sambil senyum-senyum

"Lu senyum berarti lu pernah dong..." kata Bolor sambil nunjukin ke Ceker

"Kata siapa?" tanya Ceker sambil-sambil

"Dari kata lu sendiri. Hayo... akhirnya ketahuan juga." kata Bolor

Semua murid didalam bis itu meneriakan, "Wah... Wah..."

"Wah ternyata Coker sama si Ceker pernah main yang begituan ya... pantesan biologinya pinter." kata Jenggot.

"Main gak ngajak-ngajak nih. Ikutan dong... Mwahahaha" kata Rifdut sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Si Rifdut mendingan sama si Bapake... Jambulnya gak nahan. Hahaha" kata Nitdut

"Yeuh... apa bae nit. Mending elu sama si Kadek. Cipok-cipokan. Mwahaha..." kata Rifdut sambil ketawa-tawa.

"Eh Rifdut... tawa lu itu gak ngenakin semua orang tau. Badan Gede, kaya mak lampir tawanya." kata Kadek

"Napa sih dek, peduli amat si Rifdut." kata Nitdut

Semua murid didalam bis itu meneriakan, "Cie... Kadek sama si Rifdut. Hahaha !"

"Rif-rif, si Denis lu kemanain sekarang?" kata Lulu

"Kasian tuh si Denis. Nanti si Denis minta putus lagi loh. Hahaha." kata Amis

"Selingkuh Rifdut banyak banget, hahahaha. Udah si Kadek, Dwi, Bapake, Denis, Bernard ampe satu kelas dia rasain semua. Hahaha!" ucap Indut

"Kurang ajar in... kaya lu belum tau siapa gua." ucap Rifdut sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Asik dah, gaya lu rif-rif." kata Lulu

"Hahaha, ya dong. Gua gitu, ya gak cep?" kata Ridfut kepada Lulu

"Eh kurang ajar lu rif..." kata Lulu kepada Rifdut sambil mendorong Rifdut

"Tau nih, si Badak kagak bisa jaga omongan nih." kata Mohawk

"Ah lu pada emang Cecep Sejati. Hahaha!" tawa Rifdut kepada Lulu dan Mohawk.

Semua murid didalam bis itu tertawa karena Cecep merupakan nama Ayah mereka. Walau nama asli dan nama panjang ayah mereka berbeda namun nama depan ayah mereka sama. Sehingga dalam perjalanan kali ini, canda ria yang mereka lakukan tidak membuat diri mereka jenuh.

3 jam berlalu, bis mulai tiba di bandara. Semua murid turun dari bis. Dan sebelum mereka masuk kedalam bandara. Mereka di arahkan oleh guru kesiswaan mereka, yaitu Pak Samir dan Pak Kumis agar semuanya naik pesawat terbang besar yang sudah di sediakan oleh duta besar US dan tidak membuat keonarana dan masalah selaam mereka didalam pesawat itu. Kemudian setelah pengarahan, mereka menuju lapangan pesawat. Disana sudah ada pesawat terbang besar dari duta besar US. Semua murid terkejut karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat pesawat yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari pesawat terbang pada umumnya. Pesawat tersebut memiliki 15 pintu masuk sehingga Semua kelas bisa masuk ke pintu masing-masing sesuai nomor bis yang mereka naiki. Karena setiap 1 pintu masuk memiliki satu ruangan besar untuk ditempati. Para guru yang bukan wali kelas masuk kedalam pintu nomor 14. Semua murid dan guru kebagian tempat duduk karena setiap ruangan memiliki jumlah kursi sekitar 48 kursi untuk ditempati. Tak lama kemudian setelah semuanya masuk, pesawatpun mulai dijalankan.

Sementara itu, di Central Park Zoo, hari sudah menjelang sore. Kebun binatang mulai ditutup. Semua pengurus Central Park Zoo membenahi tempat tersebut. Dari fasilitas, sarana, dan prasarana mereka atur sedemikian rupa hingga tempat itu seperti tempat untuk studi wisata. Merekapun mulai membuat spanduk untuk menyambut kedatangan sekolah yang ingin melakukan Study Tour di tempat itu. Namun karena mereka tidak tahu apa nama sekolah yang akan datang. Maka Alice menelpon Jordan untuk menanyakan nama sekolah yang akan datang nantinya.

"Hallo, ini kami pengurus Central Park Zoo. Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa nama sekolah yang akan datang untuk melakukan studi wisata kali ini?" tanya Alice kepada Jordan.

"Nama sekolah yang akan datang bernama Smantic. Kami akan datang ke Central Park Zoo pada hari esok." jelas Jordan kepada Alice

"Smantic ya? Okay terima kasih." ucap Alice kepada Jordan sambil menutup teleponnya.

Mereka mulai membuat spanduk untuk menyambut kedatangan Smantic di Central Park Zoo. Mereka memasang spanduk itu di depan gerbang masuk Central Park Zoo. Kemudian mereka memberikan deskripsi untuk setiap kandang hewan yang ada. Semua fasilitas, sarana, dan prasarana sudah mereka siapkan. Akhirnya, pada malam harinya. Central Park Zoo mulai dijaga ketat oleh para pengurus Central Park Zoo.

Kowalski mulai memantau keadaan pada saat itu. Dan mengabarinya kepada Skipper.

"Semua zona, dan titik-titik aman dijaga ketat oleh para pengurus Central Park Zoo." kata Kowalski kepada Skipper.

"Kedatangan mereka kesini untuk apa? Aku takut..." kata Private merinding ketakutan

"Private, jangan takut akan kondisi ini. Semuanya, lakukan gerakan cepat dan lihat-lihat apa yang telah mereka sediakan untuk kedatangan mereka nanti. Formasi Berpencar, mulai!" seru Skipper sambil menyuruh temannya untuk mengambil posisi mereka bergerak.

Pergerakan formasi pun dimulai, para pinguin mulai menyebar ke penjuru Central Park Zoo. Pengurus Central Park Zoo mengawasi kondisi dan situasi Central Park Zoo agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada malam itu. Skipper mulai meluncur dengan sangat cepat, melewati lingkaran cahaya pengawasan, hingga mengendap-ngendap ke sebuah rumah tempat kandang binatang yang berbahaya. Dia masuk kedalam sebuah ventilasi udara yang ada di ruangan itu. Jatuh ke sebuah ruangan. Melihat seekor katak beracun sedang tertidur pulas. Skipper tidak melihat sesuatu yang special ditempat itu.

Sementara itu, Private meluncur menuju kandang milik King Julien. Sesampainya ditempat itu tanpa kena pengawasan dari pengurus Central Park Zoo. Private melihat King Julien dan Maurice sedang tertidur pulas. Namun Mort tidak tertidur melainkan menggigil ketakutan karena takut terjadi sesautu pada dirinya.

"Mort...?" ucap Private sambil menyentuh kepala Mort

"AH! Jangan bawa aku jangan bunuh aku!" ucap Mort dengan ekspresi kaget dan ketakutan."

"Mort ini aku, Private. Kau kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Private

"I... I... Iya... aku takut. Aku takut dia mau membunuhku. Mereka teroris." kata Mort

"Teroris? Mana teroris?" Private kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Yang itu yang pakai baju hitam dan senter. Mereka sedang mencari aku." kata Mort sambil menunjukan ke Pengurus yang di tuju.

"Ya ampun Mort. Kau membuatku takut. Itu bukan teroris. Itu pengurus Central Park Zoo yang sedang mengawasi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kebun binatang. Tenang saja Mort." kata Private kepada Mort.

"Oooowh..." kata Mort sambil tersenyum-tersenyum dan berkata "Ternyata bukan teroris.". Mort mulai berjalan dan mulai tertidur sambil memeluk kaki King Julien dan berkata, "Aku mau tidur dan aku sayang... kaki Raja Julien.". Private hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja melihat kekonyolan Mort.

Ditempat lain, Rico meluncur ke kandang berang-berang dimana Marlene berada. Dia melihat Marlene sedang tertidur pulas. Rico berjalan dan mengelilingi kandang tersebut. Dia tidak menemui keanehan yang ada ditempat itu. Rico mulai meluncur lagi ke tempat Bada dan Bing berada. Mereka tertidur pulas namun Rico tak dapat menemui sesuatu yang aneh ditempat mereka. Sehingga dia mencoba untuk meluncur ke atas Big Ben dan melihat sekitar Central Park Zoo.

Namun dia melihat Kowalski berada di depan pintu masuk Central Park Zoo dan menyapa Kowalski. Sapaan tersebut diterima oleh Kowalski. Kowalski menyapa balik Rico menanyakan apa yang dia temukan disana. Rico membalas hanya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kowalski menyuruh dia untuk mengeluarkan teropong kecil dari mulutnya karena dia menemukan sebuah tulisan spanduk didepan gerbang Central Park Zoo. Rico mengeluarkan teropong dari mulutnya dan meleparkannya ke Kowalski dan ditangkap oleh Kowalski. Kowalski menggunakan teropong itu, melihat sebuah spanduk dan spanduk itu bertuliskan, "Selamat Datang Sekolah Smantic Asal Indonesia di Central Park Zoo Dalam Acara Study Tour.". Kowalski menuliskan kata-kata spanduk itu didalam catatan analisisnya. Lalu, Kowalski merespon kepada Rico agar Skipper dan Private kembali ke Markas. Rico mulai mencari mereka dan ketika dia bertemu dengan mereka, Rico memberikan isyarat untuk kembali markas.

Didalam Markas. Semua pinguin berkumpul. Dan menjelaskan apa yang mereka temukan.

"Skipper, aku telah menemukan beberapa perubahan ditempat ini." kata Kowalski kepada Skipper

"Sebutkan apa saja yang kau temukan itu Kowalski." perintah Skipper kepada Kowalski

"Aku menemukan... beberapa papan deskripsi bintang di seluruh kandang, sarana dan prasarana tambahan, dan spanduk." kata Kowalski

"Spanduk? Aku tidak melihat spanduk ditempat ini." kata Private kepada mereka

"Spanduk itu terletak di pintu gerbang depan private. Aku melihat Spanduk itu. Terpampang jelas di depan pintu gerbang kebun binatang ini." kata Kowalski kepada Private.

"Lalu, apa isi spanduk itu Kowalski." kata Skipper

"Isi Spanduknya itu tertulis 'Selamat Datang Sekolah Smantic Asal Indonesia di Central Park Zoo Dalam Acara Study Tour'. Sepertinya menurut analisisku. Sekolah asal Indonesia akan datang ke kebun bintanag ini. Nama sekolah tersebut adalah Smantic. Sekolah tingkat menengah atas yang sejajar dengan kelas 10 sekolah di negara ini." jelas Kowalski kepada mereka.

"Wow Indonesia, itu negara mana Kowalski?" tanya Private kepada Kowalski dengan rasa penasaran.

"Entahlah, menurutku Indonesia merupakan negara yang sama dengan saat kita masih berada di pulau Madagascar." kata Kowalski

"Teman-teman, kita tidak semuanya apa tujuan mereka datang kesini. Lebih baik, kita lakukan pose dan formasi yang kita lakukan sebelumnya untuk menarik perhatian sekolahan itu. Dapat?" perintah Skipper kepada mereka

Semuanya hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Skipper berkata, "Baik, saatnya kita kembali ke pulau kapuk."

Sementara itu, didalam Pesawat Terbang di ruangan kelas EXTACY. Semua murid bercanda ria sebagaimana seperti mereka bercanda saat bis. Dwi mengeluh karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat berada di Central Park Zoo nanti.

"Wi, lu kenapa? Kok murung gitu?" tanya Risky

"Gua kayanya gak bisa ngapa-ngapa deh ki, gua bakalan gak berkutik lagi pas disana." kata Dwi

"Udah wi, ada gua ini, nanti gua bilangin deh ke temen-temen gua deh, lu aman nantinya, si Gyasuku, Harma, Tin-Tin dan temen-temen karate lainnya bakalan ngelindungi lu kok termasuk gua. Tenang aja wi." sambil menepuk bahu Dwi

"Thanks ki, gua kayanya udah mulai aman berkat kehadiran lu disini. Kalau gua gak punya temen kaya lu. Gua bakalan dihabisin sama tuh bocah." kata Dwi

Sementara itu, Kadek yang duduk bersama dengan Dwi dan Risky mendengar pembicaraan Dwi dan Risky.

"Wi, emang siapa sih yang mau ngancurin diri lu?" tanya Kadek kepada Dwi.

"Ini si dek, si kelas 10. Dia nerror gua melulu. Gua gak tenang, dia bakalan ngabisin gua dek." keluh Dwi

"Emang kenapa sih kok bisa begitu?" tanya Kadek

Risky menceritakan semua info yang dia dapat ke Kadek.

"Monyet tuh orang. Masih aja main terror orang. Bakal gua terror balik tuh dia. Coba nomornya gak private number, udah gua terror habis-habisan tuh! Udah wi, sabar aja, gua bantu dan gua tolong lu kalau lu ada masalah. Jangan jauh dari kita-kita ya wi. Ini demi keselamatan lu" ucap Kadek dan memberikan simpatik ke Dwi.

"Teman-teman, gua salut sama kalian. gua bangga punya teman kaya kalian yang peduli akan kondisi dan keadaan gua kaya gini. Terima kasih teman." ucap Dwi sambil menangis tersenyum.

"Tenang Dwi, sama-sama. Kami akan bantu lu kok. Emang dancok tuh orang." kata Kadek.

Ditempat duduk yang lainnya.

"Guru biologi emang kaya asu semua nih, semuanya kena remed bikin penelitian kaya gini. Ah..." keluh Mohawk

"Tau tuh.. kalau kelas sepuluhnya pinter nyembunyiin contekan pas gak bakal ketahuan Pak Samir nih." kata Tatulus

"Lu-lu pada punya jawaban gak bagi-bagi sama ruangan kita nih. Medit lu pada." Kata Jenggot.

"Gak bagi contekan masuk neraka lu semua. Hahaha. Gak bagi kebaikan nih" kata Uwie

"Enak banget lu ngomong uwie, kaya lu gak mampu aja. Baru mulai ujian lu malah udah minta semua PG sama Essai" kata Dono.

"Eh iya dong... siapa tau lu punya semua jawabannya. Kan di belakang lu sama si Tatulus kan ada si Dwi. Pusatnya otak pinter di ruang 4." kata Uwie

"Enak aja lu ngomong Uwie. Gini-gini gua emang kagak bisa. Gua aja masih nyontek sama yang lain terutama babu gua yang didepan sama dibelakang gua." kata Dwi kepada Uwie.

"Oh... hahaha sorry wi, gua kagak tau, gua kira lu bisa semua ujian." permintaan maaf Uwie kepada Dwi.

"Ya iya, mana mungkin orang pinter mungkin bisa nyelesain ujian. Orang pinter aja masih bisa nyontek. Kalau ornag cerdas tuh baru bisa!" kata Dwi

"Hahaha, wah si Dwi ya... Pinter-pinter tapi pinter nyonteknya. Hahaha." kata Risky

"Lu juga sama aja pinternya ki." kata Dwi

"Eh gua pinter apaan ya, gua mah gak ngapa-ngapain pas ujian. Nyontek aja gua susah. Minta bantuan ke lu aja kagak pernah lu kasih. Hayo" kata Risky

"Lu mah pinter gak ngapa-ngapain, jadi gak kena catatan guru-guru lu." kata Dwi.

"Oh... hahaha gua kira pinter apaan." kata Risky

"Lu mah pinter bodohnya lu ki." kata Kadek

"Anying lu, lu pinter bolosnya dikelas. Sampe guru-guru nyariin lu dek." ucap Risky sambil mendorong Kadek.

"Lu bakalan banyak yang diremed lu dek. jarang masuk gitu lu dek." ucap seorang murid lelaki pendek bernama Polem

"Nanti dicariin sama Bu Vespa loh dek." kata seorang murid perempuan tinggi bernama Shumi

"Iye deh iye, gua ngerti. Lu pada gak usah nasihati gua, gua udah tau kok mana yang bener." kata Kadek.

"Lu mah paling setelah Study Tour lu kabur gak jelas. Mau semedi dimana lu?" kata Jenggot.

"Udah deh, gak usah banyak bacot, gua ngerti sekarang. Gua udah insyaf dari dulu. Bokap gua ngomel mulu, apalagi Nyokap gua, gak mau deh gua ditampar kaya waktu itu. Gua mau ngeperbaiki nilai gua dulu." jelas Kadek kepada mereka.

"Berubah lu dek dari sekarang, kasihan ortu lu. Kalau gak naik kelas kan juga lunya bakalan stress. Semuanya dukung lu kok dek. Lu-nya harus punya tekad kuat buat gak bolos kaya gini." kata Bolor sambil memberikan simpatik kepada Kadek.

"Jangan main Warnet mulu lu. Lu main warnet ganti-ganti mulu." kata Engkus

"Okay temen-temen gua mau berubah. Terima kasih dukungannya teman-teman" ucapan terima kasih Kadek kepada mereka.

2 jam kemudian, suasana mulai Sore, perjalanan mereka menuju ngeara US masih panjang. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang tertidur pulas karena lelah sehabis mereka bercanda. Adapun yang merasa mual dan mabok Pesawat Terbang. Hal itu dirasakan oleh Genaldy. Dia merasa tidak kuat dan ingin segera muntah.

"Pucet amat lu, lu kenapa di?" rasa penasaran Retno kepada Genaldy.

"Gua mual no, gua pingin muntah." kata Genaldy

"WADUH? Lu mau muntah! Duh tunggu bentar. Gua mau ambil kantong kresek dulu." kata Retno sambil mencari kantong plastik. Namun dia tidak menemukan kantong plastik. Dia bertanya kepada teman-teman di sekitarnya.

"Eh kawan semuanya, ada yang punya kantong plastik?" tanya Retno kepada mereka.

"Buat apaan no?" kata Bajuray

"Ada yang mau buang hajat dari mulut coy, temen gua kasihan nih. Mabok udara dia." ucap Retno

"Gua kagak punya kantong plastik nih. Woy EXTACY, ada yang punya kantong plastik gak?" teriak Bajuray kepada mereka. Wali kelas EXTACY, Pak Rujak, merespon teriakan Bajuray.

"Hey ada apa ini?" tanya Pak Rujak

"Ini pak, Genaldy mual-mual. Gak ada kantong kresek pak." jawab Retno kepada Pak Rujak

"Plastik ya? Bapak punya plastik banyak disini, bapak bawa karena pastinay ada diantara kalian yang bakal mabok udara." ucap Pak Rujak sambil mengambil plastik di tas bawaannya

"Akhirnya bapak bawa juga. Aduh kalau kagak bawa mah... 1 mabok semuanya kena." kata Jenggot

Pak Rujak memberikan plastik kepada Retno dan Retno memberikan kepada Genaldy. Suara muntahan dari Genaldy mulai keluar dan semua murid merasa jijik mendengarnya. Adapun yang melihat muntahan dia adapun yang enggan melihat muntahannya. Akhirnya, Genaldy kembali sehat dan dia diberikan obat oles yang bernama Minyak Kayu Putih dan plastik yang berisikan muntahan itu dibuang ketempat sampah oleh Retno.

"Keadaan lu udah mendingan kan sekarang?" tanya Retno ke Genaldy

"Ya no, gua sekarang gak apa-apa kok. Tenang aja." jawab Genaldy sambil menghela nafas

Perjalanan panjang tidak membuat mereka lelah namun tiba-tiba pesawat yang mereka tumpangi membuat mereka berjatuhan dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka pun bertanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi saat ini. Seorang Pilot mengumumkan seluruhnya bahwa Pesawat sedang mencoba membelokkan arah karena pesawat tersebut akan memasuki wilayah yang tidak boleh dilalui oleh para penerbang karena dapat membahayakan keselamatan mereka semua. Maka dari itu, pesawat mengalami sedikit guncangan, goyangan, dan gesekan ketika berbelok arah dan menghindari wilayah itu. Mereka yang ada didalam pesawat bingung mengenai pengumuman seorang pilot tersebut tapi mereka bisa menerima dan menanggapi apa adanya. Dikelas EXTACY, semua murid ulai bertanya-tanya mengenai kejadian tersebut.

"Pesawatnya tadi oleng euy, pala gua jadi ikut oleng." kata Coker

"Dari tadi pikiran lu emang oneng. Pesawatnya jadi ikut oneng kaya elu." kata Polem ke Coker

"Emang apa bedanya sih oneng sama oleng?" tanya Bolor

"Ah itu pertanyaan dewasa. Anak kecil gak boleh tau." jawab Coker

"Kurang ajar lu, lu aja masih kecil." kata Bolor

"Eh kata siapa masih kecil. Gini-gini gua udah gede dong." kata Coker sambil menyombongkan dirinya

"Apanya yang gede Coker?" tanya Polem

"Ah itu pertanyaan dewasa. Anak kecil gak boleh tau." jawab Coker

"Wah wah wah Coker... ckckckckck." kata Bolor sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Wew.. si Coker pamer nih." kata Diana

"Kaya diri lu udah gede aja." kata Kadek

"Liat dong Coker. Hahaha" kata Rifdut

"Wah wah wah" teriak semua murid

"Si Rifdut lebih parah lagi." kata Nitdut

"Masih aja lu pada ngomongin Biologi. Materi udah lewat woi, apalagi sih yang perlu diteliti lagi?" tanya Jenggot

"Palingan kita-kita neliti hewan-hewan disana ya gak Jenggot?" kata Mohawk

"Emang bisa apa neliti begituan disana? Emang bener dah, lu pada kagak waras semua nih." kata Jenggot.

"Haha, kan kelasan kita jago materi yang begituan. Nilai LKS dan Ulangan aja bab yang itu kita dapat 95 sampai 100." kata Rifdut.

"Cewek juga bisa pinter kali yang begituan." kata Ceker

"Lu mah sering praktek, Makanya lu lebih pinter dari yang lain." kata Diana

"Ah elu juga sama, demennya kaya gituan." kata Ceker

"Daripada lu semua ngomongin gituan mulu, daritadi gua udah bosen tau denger bab ituan mulu, bab lain kek. Mendingan ngomongin tentang pesawat yang tadi oleng aja, gua masih bingung tuh kenapa pesawatnya bisa kaya gitu?" kata Indut

"Iya nih, nih otak pada gak beres semua. Gua juga bingung kenapa pesawattadi bisa oleng kaya gitu?" kata Jenggot

"Gua lagi enak tidur langsung terjatuh dari tempat duduk gua coba." kata Layur

"Katanya sih karena mau mendekati wilayah yang dilarang oleh penerbangan. Gua gak tau wilayahnya itu kaya gimana?" ucap Amis

"Hei, bukannya di US kagak ada ya perbatasan wilayah di udara yang kaya gitu?" tanya Charnies

"Kalau masuk ke wilayah militer sih mungkin, tapi juga gak mungkin dong kaya gini. Pasti ada penyebab lain dan ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang membuat pilot berubah arah." kata Nur

Dwi melihat ke jendela pesawat bahwa dia berada di daerah daratan namun dengan sedikit lautan. Dia juga melihat ada jalan daratan yang sedikit mengecil ke arah selatan. Dia baru ingat bahwa didaerah selatan ada daerah yang cukup mistis dipikirannya. Dan dia memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, gua tau sebenarnya mengapa pesawat tadi sempet aneh dan berbelok arah." kabar Dwi kepada semuanya

"Weish profesor kita mau ngomong nih. Ssstt diam semuanya." seru Mohawk

"Eh udah ngapa jangan terlalu lebai dulu guys, gua agak merinding juga sebenarnya. Kata pilot itu, dia bilang kalau kapal ini berbelok arah karena akan memasuk wilayah yang gak boleh dilalui para penerbangan kan? Lalu juga mereka berbelok arah ini karena menghindar dari wilayah itu karena dapat membahayakan nyawa kita semua." jelas Dwi kepada mereka

"Loh? emang wilayah yang lu maksud itu apaan wi?" tanya Jenggot

"Kita sebelumnya hampir mendekati... errr... " Dwi gugup mengatakan selanjutnya

"Hawa gua makin gak enak nih, gua juga ngerasa ada yang ngeganjal." kata Risky

"Wi, emang wilayah yang kita lewati itu apaan?" tanya Tatulus

"Kita hampir mendekati... Segitiga Bermuda" ucap Dwi kepada yang lain.

"Hah? Segitiga Bermuda? Sok tau lu wi, lu tau dari mana?" tanya Rifdut

"Gua tadi abis ngeliat ke jendela, kita sebenarnya sudah berada di kota Florida. Dan di timur kota tersebut ada Segitiga Bermuda. Kan berbahaya kalau kita masuk situ apalagi kalau kita naik pesawat. Bisa-bisa kita langsung jatuh kebawah Makanya, pilot ini emang sengaja berbelok arah buat menghindar Segitiga Bermuda itu." kata Dwi.

"Masih aja percaya sama tahayul. Yang kaya gituan udah kagak ada kali" tegas Kadek

"Ini bukan tahayul, bego. Ini emang fakta kenyataan yang ada dalam sejarah. Lu sih jarang baca sejarah. Si Dwi bener tau dek" kata Mohawk

"Pala lu bener, itu cuma legenda dan mitos doang, tolol." kata Kadek

"Eh gak usah pake tolol, bego. Sekarang tuh emang masih ada kejadian yang aneh di Segitiga Bermuda. Yang namanya sihir juga pasti ada lah." kata Mohawk

"Ya udah ngapa gak usah pake bego. Daripada protes mulu mendingan tanya si Batang Lidi ajah deh. Cerewet amat." kata Kadek

"Eh kurang ajar, lu" sambil mengangkat baju Kadek dan berkata, "Kalau ngomong lu jaga dong, kaya lu bener aja."

"Ya udah bangsat, jangan angkat gua dong. Lu juga sama kali" kata Kadek.  
>"Woy udah-udah! jangan berantem mulu lu pada. Nanti lu berdua bisa ngomong pas udah nyampe disana!" kata Jenggot. Mohawk melepaskan Kadek.<p>

"Gua penasaran sama misteri Segitiga Bermuda. Sebenarnya didalam Segiita Bermuda itu ada apaan ya?" tanya Bajuray

"Waktu gua baca di beberapa sumber dan media tertentu, katanya sih ada macam-macam didalam Segitiga Bermuda itu. Ada gas metana yang kuat, ada lorong waktu, ada UFO, dan macam-maca deh. Gua sendiri lieur bacanya." ucap Dwi

"Mendingan nanti kita tanya yuk ke Batang Lidi, siapa tau dia tau banyak tenang Segitiga Bermuda. Tapi kita tanyaanya pas di Central Park Zoo-nya." kata Jenggot.

"Okeh deh." kata Dono

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai turun di bandara US yaitu kota New York. Semua guru dan murid Smantic turun dari pesawat itu dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang masuk banda itu. Sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, semua murid didata menurut kelas mereka masing-masing. Semua murid hadir, begitupun dengan guru-guru. Setelah itu mereka diberi pengarahan bahwa semua murid langsung pergi ke tujuan masing-masing untuk melaksanakan tugas Study Tour yaitu Semua murid kelas 10 dan kelas 11 IPA akan berkunjung ke Central Park Zoo. Sementara anak IPS akan berkunjung ke Duta Besar US. Mereka juga akan diberikan bimbingan selama mereka melakukan aktivitas dan kegiatan disana. Bis-bis mulai berdatangan dan semua murid dan guru mulai masuk ke bis masing-masing sesuai bis yang mereka tempati sebelumnya yaitu sesuai kelas. Namun ada beberapa guru yang ikut ke Central Park, adapun juga ada guru yang ikut ke Duta Besar Ikut. Ketika semuanya sudah naik dan siap. Bis mulai dijalankan.

Semua murid dan guru merasakan pertama kalinya mereka berada di negara US. Suasana Pagi yang cerah dan pemandangan perkotaan yang indah membuat mereka terkagum-kagum. Kelas EXTACY, mereka baru kali ini merasakan mereka berada di luar negeri. Merekapun mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai negara US.

"Wih bagusnya negara US. Kotanya mewah-mewah." kata Rifdut.

"Baru pertama kali ini gua kesini, dalam hidup gua. Kagak pernah gua ke US sebelumnya." kata Amis

"Lu semuanya kagak pernah ke US. Gua dong sering ke US." kata Layur sambil menyombongkan dirinya

"Elu ke US cuma di TV doang, kenyataannya kagak pernah." kata Mohawk

"Woo Layur, lagak lu yur, kaya lu pernah aja lu. Kalau di TV gua sering, di berita tentang Obama juga ada." kata Coker

"Hahaha, Bapak lu ternyata ada di situ." tawa Polem

"Bapak gua dibawa-bawa lagi, Ibu lu kali disitu." ucap Coker

"Tolol, Obama ibu gua lagi. Lu gak bisa bedain mana ibu lu mana bapak lu?" kata Polem

"Ya bisa, lu-nya aja gak tau mana cewek mana cowok." kata Coker

"Daripada lu ngomong Obama mendingan ngomongin Osama." ucap Jenggot kepada mereka

"Nah itu kakek lu got." kata Indut

"Anjing, sialan lo! Nenek lu kali tuh." kata Jenggot

"Eh nenek gua gak kaya gitu ya... nenek gua bukan seorang teroris woy. Hahaha, nenek gua seorang atlit dong," kata Indut

"Asek... tua-tua seorang atlit. Masih seger aja tuh nenek lu." kata Risky

"Emang tua-tua kelambing. Hahaha" kata Mohawk dan 1 bispun tertawa.

"Kurang ajar lu Mohawk, gua tunggu pembalasan lu." kata Indut

Sementara itu, di Central Park Zoo. Semua pengurus di kebun binatang itu sudah mulai mempersiapkan posisinya dimana mereka harus bekerja. Alice melaporkan kepada Jordan bahwa di Central Park Zoo sudah mulai siap sedia. Akhirnya, Jor5dan mengatakan bahwa tak lama lagi dia sudah berada di Central Park Zoo.

Sementara itu, dikandang para Pinguin. Kowalski melihat situasi di kebun binatang. Dia melaporkan kepada Skipper.

"Skipper, semua pengurus sudah berada di dalam posisi." lapor Kowalski

"Teman-teman, mari kita lihat seperti apa sekolah yang akan datang ini." seru Skipper

"Baik Skippah aku." kata Private

"Apamapip." kata Rico

Semua pinguin keluar kandang dan mulai meluncur menuju atap pintu gerbang. Sesampainya di tempat itu, mereka mulai memantau keadaan.

"Kowalski, laporkan keadaan yang ada pada saat ini." kata Skipper

"Cuaca cukup Bagus. Hawa udara seperti hari kemarin. Suasana masih sepi. Kendaraan yang melintas juga tak ada. Pengunjung hanya sekolah dari Indonesia saja." kata Kowalski

"Aku deg-deg-kan Skippah, berapa banyak mereka akan datang?" tanya Private kepada Skipper

"Sepertinya, 1 sekolah akan berkunjung disini Private. Nanti, kau siapkan posisi manismu ketika mereka datang ke tempat kita." perintah Skipper

"Iya Skippah, aku siap di posisiku." kata Private

"Kowalski, Rico, siapkan gaya kita nanti." perintah Skipper. Kowalski dan Rico hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan bis dari sekolah Smantic mulai datang. Dan berhenti di samping jalan dekat pintu masuk Central Park Zoo. Semua murid dan guru mulai turun. Sebelum mereka masuk. Semua murid berkumpul didepan pintu gerbang Central Park Zoo dan berbaris menurut kelas mereka masing-masing. Pengarahan tersebut disampaikan oleh Pak Kumis yang berisikan tentang bahwa pada hari itu semua murid akan diperkenalkan hewan-hewan yang berasal dari seluruh dunia termasuk hewan yang berada di kutub. Selain itu, setelah mereka mengetahuinya mereka membuat deskripsi sendiri mengenai hewan-hewan tersebut satu per satu menggunakan bahasa mereka sendiri. Kemudian kegiatan kedua akan dilaksanakan pada hari esok di tempat yang sama. Sehingga mereka punya waktu untuk berisitrahat, melihat-lihat dan membuat laporan penelitian deskripsi. Namun, merekapun harus bisa menjaga etika, tingkah laku, dan sikap selama mereka disana. Mereka akan berkumpul lagi pada sore harinya pada jam 5 sore. Semua murid memahami pengarahan yang diberikan. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan pidato dan doa dari Kepala Sekolah Ibu Yati.

Kemudian, Alice membuka pintu gerbang masuk Central Park Zoo. Semua murid berjalan masuk dengan tertib. Para Pinguin pun langsung bergegas membuat posisi di tempatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid Smantic ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kebun binatang itu? Kelanjutan ada di Chapter kedua.<strong>


	2. Tour dan Simpatisan

**EXTACY to Central Park Zoo**

**Chapter 2 - Tour dan Simpatisan**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas. tidak penting dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas!**

* * *

><p>Semua murid Smantic terkagum-kagum melihat tempat kebun binatang yang mereka kunjungi, yaitu Central Park Zoo. Lebih bagus dari Kebun Binatang Safari, itulah yang dikatakan oleh salah satu murid kelas 10 Smantic. Banyak sekali fasilitas yang mereka lihat dan dapat mereka gunakan. Seperti papan deskripsi, dan teropong. Solidaritas semua kelas masing-masing tidak membuat salah satu diantara mereka berpencar kemana-mana melainkan berjalan bersama keliling Central Park Zoo sesuai kelas mereka masing-masing.<p>

Kelas EXTACY, merupakan kelas yang meiliki kepanjangan Exact Two Community, mereka berjalan bersama sambil bercanda ria seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, Mohawk dan Kadek masih tetap bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat mengenai Segitiga Bermuda selama mereka berjalan sebelumnya. Mereka berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun mereka tidak berbaris beraturan seperti kelas SPATULA yang berkepanjangan Sebelas IPA Satu Menggila dan kelas NASIOTY yang berkepanjangan Natural Science of Three Comunnity. Sejajar mereka seperti dengan murid-murid kelas 10. Dwi sedikit merasa aneh dengan kelasannya, walau kompak tapi kompak dalam keberantakan.

Dari pertama murid-murid EXTACY masuk, mereka melihat sebuah air mancur. Letak air mancur tersebut terletak didepan pintu gerbang masuk Central Park Zoo. Diatas air pancuran itu terdapat patung seorang penyihir. Takjub mereka, melihat patung penyihir di sebuah air pancoran sudah membuat mereka kagum dan senang melihat artisitik di tempat yang mereka kunjungi itu. Bernard merasa mengantuk dan dia mencuci muka di air pancoran itu. Namun, hal tersebut dilihat dan dicegah oleh pengurus Central Park Zoo bahwa tidak boleh mencemari lingkungan yang ada ditempat itu. Akhirnya, guru PLH mereka, Bu Eneng, datang dan memberikan khotbah untuk Bernard agar dia tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju ke arah barat Central Park Zoo. Mereka menemukan sebuah kandang yang berisikan 2 ekor Gorilla. Mereka bersamaan dengan kelas SESAT yang berkepanjangan dengan Sepuluh Satu. Dwi dan Bapake sempat melihat deskripsi bahwa Gorilla-Gorilla tersebut bernama Bada dan Bing. Gorilla yang berasal dari hutan belantara. Gorilla tersebut menyukai perkelahian satu sama lainnya sehingga tak heran jika Gorilla tersebut kadang akur kadang pula tidak. Salah satu murid kelas EXTACY mulai bertingkah aneh dan meledek satu sama lainnya.

"Bapake, kok gak masuk situ sih? Haha" kata Mohawk

"Apaan? Gua bukan spesiesnya." jawab Bapake

"Mendingan lu masuk Bapake. Nanti nambah spesies baru. Gorilla Berjambul. Hahaha" ucap Engkus

"Nanti biar jambulnya berotot bapake. Gua mau. Mwahahahaha." tawa Rifdut.

"Bapake-Bapake.. Kapan jantannya sih. Cewek-cewek menunggu nih." kata Tante

"Cie Bapake... cewek-cewek lu noh. Lagi pada nungguin lo" ucap Dono

Sementara itu, Bada dan Bing merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka berdua pun mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Itu manusia kenapa ya?" tanya Bing

"Mereka kan pada melihat keindahan diri kita. Tak ada yang perlu dikahwatirin kok" kata Bada

"Maksudku yang pada saling ngejekin itu." kata Bing sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke kelas EXTACY

"Aku tidak tau, kayanya mereka stress." kata Bada

"Kasian ya mereka, obatnya sudah habis." kata Bing sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Yeah... pengujung teraneh yang baru pertama kali kita lihat." kata Bada

Kemudian, EXTACY mulai melakukan perjalanan mereka masing-masing. Mereka menuju ke arah utara dari tempat Gorilla itu. Sedikit perjalanan mereka, mereka menemukan sebuah kandang yang berisikan 2 ekor Simpanse. Ditempat itu, mereka bersamaan dengan kelas SEDIH yang berkepanjangan Sepuluh Dua Indah. EXTACY melihat tingkah laku 2 simpanse yang seperti bermain bulu tangkis dengan bolanya yaitu sebuah pisang. Karena kelas SEDIH dan EXTACY tidak mau meninggalkan kejadian langka ini. Akhirnya mereka mengambil foto aksi mereka itu via Camera Call yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Limbad dan seorang perempuan yang berasal dari EXTACY yang bernama Buaji melihat papan deskripsi di kandang itu bahwa Simpanse-Simpanse tersebut bernama Mason dan Phil. Simpanse merupakan asal dari keluarga Monyet. Simpanse tersebut merupakan simpanse jenis langka karena kemampuan dan keahlian yang dimilikinya berbeda-beda sehingga simpanse tersebut mempunyai sifat yang disebut dengan komunikasi bahasa isyarat. Mason memiliki kemampuan berbicara tetapi tidak bisa membaca. Sementara Phil memiliki kemampuan membaca namun umumnya tidak bisa berbicara.

"Wow, baru kali ini ya gua liat simpanse kaya ginian, biasanya kagak ada di Indonesia." kata Limbad kepada Buaji

"Iya nih, Simpanse kaya gini mendingan bawa pulang ke rumah gua aja." kata Buaji

"Emang bisa lu bawa mereka ke rumah lu?" tanya Limbad

"Kagak bisa, hehehe." jawab Buaji

"Gak usah ngemeng deh lo kalau lu sendiri kagak bisa." tegas Limbad

"Tumben, Limbad sekarang serem amat." ucap Buaji

Kemudian setelah kelas EXTACY melihat atraksi yang dilakukan oleh Mason dan Phil. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah timur laut dari tempat simpanse-simpanse itu. Mereka berjalan dan menuruni sebuah tangga. Mereka menemukan sebuah kandang yang berisikan 3 ekor Lemur. Seperti biasa, mereka bersamaan dengan kelas SEGALA yang berkepanjangan Sepuluh Tiga Laga. Ditempat itu, Dwi berpas-pasan dengan salah satu adik kelasnya yang bernama Alip.

"Hei ka Dwi, ngapin ka disini?" tanya Alip kepada Dwi

"Sama temen-temen kakak de. Kakak ikut-ikut mereka aja de. Kalau kamu de?" kata Dwi

"Sama kaya kakak. Ka, lihat deh ka. Lemur-lemurnya lucu banget tau ka. Rasanya pingin banget bawa mereka pulang ke rumah aku ka." kata Alip sambil menunjukkan ke Lemur di kandang dekat mereka

"Emang lemurnya kaya gimana de?" tanya Dwi

"Liat deh ka, kaya begitu lemurnya. Imut banget!" kata Alip sambil menarik tangan Dwi dan menunjukan ke arah Lemur.

Ditempat itu, King Julien sedang asyik main trampolan dibalon bantal miliknya. Sementara itu, Mort dan Maurice menarik dan mendorong balon bantalan sehingga seperti balon batal yang sedang berjalan kesana dan kemari. King Julien melakukan atraksi lompatannya seperti salto dan tarian mesir. Atraksi tersebut membuat kelas SEGALA dan kelas EXTACY terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan lompatan King Julien.

"Hayolah para pengujung semuanya. Berlututlah kepadaku, lihatlah keagungan dari Raja Julien." ucap King Julien sambil dia melakukan akrobat dan atraksi melompatnya di sebuah bantalan balon yang dijalani oleh Mort dan Maurice. King Julien berkata, "Teruslah teman-teman, biarkan aku beratraksi disini.". Maurice berkata, "Tenang saja, semaunya sudah di atur kok.". Dan Mort berkata, "Hidup Raja Julien."

"Wow lemur-lemurnya hebat-hebat ya de... bisa dorong-dorong mainan balon sebesar itu." kata Dwi kepada Alip

"Iya ka. Ih gemes banget ka! Pengen banget ngeremes mereka!" ucap Alip sambil tak bisa menahan rasa keinginan dia

"Ya ampun de, ampe segitunya, nanti juga kamu dapat narsis bersama dengan lemur-lemur itu." kata Dwi

"Duh ka aku gak sabaran ka, pengennya juga sama kakak fotonya, hehehe." kata Alip sambil memegang tangan Dwi dan merayu Dwi

"Err... yea nanti deh kita foto-foto kalau ada waktunya. Okeh?" ucap Dwi sambil ragu-ragu dan tersenyum

"Sip deh ka." jawab Alip dan diapun bahagia

King Julien melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka

"Hey teman, lihat , kita nanti dinarsiskan sama mereka." kata King Julien kepada Maurice kepada Mort.

"Narsis itu apa?" tanya Mort

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin bahasa mereka buat foto-foto bersama" jelas King Julien

"Waow... Narsis..." ucap Mort sambil membayangkan dia sedang foto bersama King Julien. Karena perasaan ambisinya terus mengelilingi diri Mort, akhirnya Mort menginginkannya namun Mort langsung memeluk kaki King Julien ketika King Julien sedang beratraksi lompat melompat.

"Mort, lepaskan dari kakiku. Kau menganggu atraksiku!" seru King Julien

"Aku mau di foto sama raja Julien..." kata Mort

"Hey lihat, ada Lemur yang lagi megang kaki Lemur yang loncat-loncat." kata Uwiie kepada semua kelas EXTACY dan SEGALA. Semuanya langsung bertepok tangan dan memotret atraksi yang dilakukan King Julien dan Mort. Semua kelas yang menonton memberikan sorakan karena kehebatan atraksi lemur-lemur itu.

"Lepasin Mort, kau sudah menganggu atraksi kita yang agung dan mulia ini." tegas King Julien kepada

"Tapi aku suka di foto sama Raja Julien." ucap Mort. Maurice hanya tepok jidat mendengar ucapan Mort.

Setelah EXTACY melihat atraksi yang dilakukan oleh para Lemur. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke arah tenggara dari kandang para Lemur. Ditempat itu, mereka menemukan sebuah kandang yang berisikan seekor berang-berang. Mereka berpas-pasan dengan kelas SEMPAK yang berkepanjangan Sepuluh Empat Kamikaze. Dwi melihat papan deskripsi. Papan tersebut tertulis bahwa berang-berang tersebut bernama Marlene. Marlene merupakan seekor berang-berang biasa yang hidup di rawa dan hutan. Keahlian dan kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup mirip seperti berang-berang yang lainnya pada umumnya. Ditempat itu, mereka melihat Marlene sedang memakan kacang kenari. Banyak sekali murid perempuan berkomentar bahwa tingkah laku Marlene imut sekali. Hanya saja, murid laki-laki, baik kelas EXTACY maupun kelas SEMPAK tidak berkomentar 1 katapun karena mereka sering melihatnya di rumah masing-masing. Yaitu, seekor tikus. Tak heran, murid laki-laki tidak tertarik melihat berang-berang itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan banyak murid perempuan dan mengajak agar melihat kandang hewan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa para lelaki tidak mau melihat keimutan aku? Apa aku jelek? Apa aku gak cantik lagi ya? oh... tidak..." ucap Marlene didalam hatinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian, EXTACY berjalan lagi ke arah timur, menaiki sebuah tangga dan berjalan ke arah selatan. Mereka menemukan sebuah kandang yang berisikan seekor Gajah. Hanya 1 ekor gajah ditempat itu. Dwi bertemu dengan salah satu adik kelas ditempat itu yang berasal dari kelas SELIMUT yang berkepanjangan Sepuluh Lima Imut. Adik kelas itu bernama Xayud. Bersama teman kelasannya, mereka melihat atraksi yang dilakukan oleh Gajah di kandang itu. Xayud menghampiri Dwi untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Ka Dwi..." kata Xayud sambil berlari-lari menghampiri Dwi

"Eh Xayud... ketemu lagi disini." senyum Dwi

"Iya ka. Ka, tempatnya bagus banget ka, aku baru pertama kali ke luar negeri di tempat ini. Apalagi di negara US." ucap Xayud

"Hahaha, sama de kakak juga. Kakak baru pertama kali ketempat seperti ini. Tempat di tempat ini juga bagus-bagus." jelas Dwi

"Pasti banyak yang tertarik ini ka, aku juga pengen banget bisa melihat-lihat keseluruhannya. Sayangnya kita tour cuma disini doang." kata dan keluh Xayud

"Kakak kurang tau de, apakah kita nanti tour ke tempat lain atau gak, anak IPS aja study tour di Duta Besar US de." kata Dwi

"Penegn ka aku kesana. Ih... sebel deh..." keluh Xayud.

"Ya udah de, nanti kita lihat bagaimana nantinya. Yang penting sekarang kamu kejar nilai IPA kamu itu. Kan kamu mau masuk IPA, jadi mulai penelitian kali ini kamu harus bisa bener-benar serius de. Gak boleh main-main loh, soalnya tugas kali ini gak mudah." jelas Dwi

"Iya kak, tenang aja kok. Aku mau lihat papan deskripsi tetnang gajah itu ka. Mau lihat gak ka?" kata Xayud sambil merayu Dwi

"Okeh deh, kakak juga penasaran tuh sama Gajah yang itu de." kata Dwi

Dwi dan Xayud melihat papan deskripsi. Dijelaskan bahwa gajah tersebut bernama Burt, gajah itu berasal dari Afrika yang merupakan berasal sekumpulan gajah-gajah biasa. Sehingga gajah tersebut sengaja dijadikan objek fauna di kebun binatang itu karena sering berinteraksi dengan hewan lain yang bukan jenisnya di sana. Kelas EXTACY dan kelas SELIMUT termasuk Dwi dan Xayud melihat atraksi yang dilakukan oleh Burt. Dari meniup buah-buahan ke udara, buah berputar, dan gajah berdiri. Tanpa pawang dan pemandu sekalipun, Burt dapat melakukan sendiri. Semua murid kelas EXTACY dan kelas SELIMUT terkagum-kagum dan menyukai atraksi ini. Akhirnya, mereka bertepuk tangan dan memotret atraksi tersebut. Rasa senang menyinari mereka. Membuat rasa jenuh mereka hilang. Burt mengatakan dalam hatinya, "Akhirnya, baru akli ini aku bisa membuat para pengunjung bahagia. Biasanya mereka bosan melihat penampilanku yang besar ini."

EXTACY mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju arah Barat Laut dari tempat kandang Burt. Mereka melewati jalan pembatas kecil yang menghubungkan kadang gajah dengan berang-berang dan pintu masuk Central Park Zoo. Menuruni tangga dan mereka berada di pertengahan wilayah kandang hewan liar utama. Mereka menemukan sebuah kolam dengan bebatuan ditengahnya. Kelas EXTACY berada di kandang pinguin. Mereka juga berpas-pasan dengan kelas SENAM yang berkepanjangan Sepuluh Enam. Disana, mereka melihat pinguin yang sedang melakukan gaya dan atraksi. Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah pinguin-pinguin sedang melakukan gaya patung air pancoran. Kelas EXTACY dan SENAM mulai tertarik dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh para pinguin itu.

"Wih mantap gila tuh pinguin, udah mirip kaya patung pancoran." ucap Engkus kepada teman-teman kelas EXTACY

"Itu bukannya mirip Bernard ya?" ledek Mohawk

"Bapak lu mirip. Itu lu kali, jambulnya aja mirip kaya elu." ledek Bernard

"Ibu lu mirip jambul. Badan gede, rambut alus, mirip noh sama yang diatas. Kaya jamban obok lu." balas Mohawk

"Jamban-jamban... toilet aja lu beser kagak pernah di cebok." balas Bernard

"Eh udah ngapa sesama jamban gak usah ngeledek. Liat tuh pinguin lagi atraksi, lu bukannya nyatet buat penelitian malah saling ngeledek." lerai Jenggot

Namun, para pinguin mendengar ledekan mereka dan merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ledekan mereka. Skipper yang berada di atas yang berpose seperti patung air pancoran, dibawahnya ada Private yang berpose seperti penari balet, dibawahnya lagi ada Kowalski yang berpose seperti seperti gagangan air pancoran dan dibawahnya ada Rico yang sedang berpose seperti piring genggaman untuk menahan gagangan air pancoran.

"Skippah, siapa yang mirip jamban diantara kita?" tanya Private kepada Skipper

"Sepertinya aku yang diledek sama mereka karena tampangku mirip seperti jamban." tegas Skipper dengan tampang marah daneluar asap di kepalanya.

"Rico juga sepertinya diledek sama yang meledek." ucap Kowalski. Rico menggetarkan dirinya karena emosi diledek orleh mereka.

"Sopan sekali mereka meledekku seperti jamban." ucap Skipper.

"Atiotik." kata Rico

Namun, karena para pinguin itu tersinggung akhirnya pose patung pancoranpun mulai berubah walau masih tetap seperti patung pancoran. Murid kelas EXTACY dan SENAM melihat bahwa pose patung pancuran itu mirip seperti jambang yang mendidih.

"Hei lihat pose jambang yang mendidih." teriak Xenia kepada seluruh kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM. Semua murid kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM mulai melihat kembali aksi pose tersebut dan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira.

"Sekarang kita semua dibilang jamban." keluh Private

"Private.. kita tidak dibilang jamban melainkan kita berpose seperti jambang." jelas Kowalski

"Jambang itu apa?" tanya Private

"Jambang itu semirip seperti pot buat masak air." jelas Kowalski

"Ambla... ambla... " ucap Rico

"Semuanya, ganti formasi B. Segera!" tegas Skipper untuk merubah formasi pose dan gayanya. Dengan cepatnya, para pinguin membuat gaya dan pose karate. Semua murid kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM bersorak dan bertepuk tangan hingga memotret pose pinguin itu.

"Nah ini yang gua suka sekarang." kata Risky

"Iya ki, gua juga sama kok. Kali-kali ini ada pinguin yang bisa karate. Pengen banget punya hewan peliharaan kaya mereka." ucap Rahma

"Ah elu mah gak usah bawa pinguin, mendingan lu bawa kucing dari sini. Hehe." kata Risky sambil senyum-senyum ngeledek

"Sialan lo! Lu sekali ngeledek gua, lu bakal gua kunci mati biar lu gak bisa gerak. Jangan main sama gua lu. Mentang-mentang lu masih sabuk putih. Hey liat... gua udah sabuk biru." tegas Rahma

"Hehehe, sorry-sorry. Gua kan cuma bercanda ma. Gua usah dibawa serius. Snatai aja kali." kata Risky

Sementara itu, para pinguin mendengar percakapan mereka dan berkomentar menegenai mereka dengan pose yang masih sama.

"2 murid itu kelihatannya seorang murid karate. Aku yakin mereka bisa melakukan kemampuan kungfu mereka." ucap Skipper

"Yey.. kita mendapatkan teman yang jago karate. Tapi apa mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman kita?" kata Private dan bertanya kepada Skipper

"Aku rasa.. mereka cukup tangguh untuk kita. Aku yakin kemampuan mereka dengan kita jauh berbeda." kata Skipper

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba melawan mereka?" tanya Private.

"Private... mereka cukup tangguh. Mungkin kita bakal jadi boneka mereka jika kita kalah." tegas Skipper

"Um... bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dengan mereka?" tanya Private

"Berkenalan? Ide bagus. Kowalski, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa berkenalan dengan mereka?" tanya Skipper kepada Kowalski

"Ketika mereka lengah, kita takuti mereka. Saat mereka tidak bisa berkutik barulah kita mulai membuka identitas siapa kita sebenarnya." ucap Kowalski

"Baiklah. Saatnya ganti formasi C" tegas Skipper dan menyuruh temannya mengubah ke formasi yang baru yaitu formasi gaya guruf T.

Kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM kaget dengan perubahan formasi yang para pinguin lakukan cukup cepat. Dan saat itulah sorakan dan tepuk tangan mulai banyak dilakukan dan beramai-ramai kepada pinguin itu. Dwi merasa penasaran dengan pinguin itu. Akhirnya dia melihat papan deskripsi didekat kandang pinguin. Pinguin dikandang tersebut merupakan pinguin yang berasal dari daerah kutub. Pinguin spesies biasa ini memiliki keahlian yang unik. Gerakan yang lincah dan formasi kebersamaan menjadi ciri khas pinguin ini. Nama pinguin tersebut antara lain, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico. Skipper merupakan pinguin yang berbadan gemuk dan besar. Private merupakan merupakan pinguin yang berbadang gemuk namun lebih kecil dibandingkan Skipper. Dia merupakan kelinci termuda dari yang lainnya. Kowalski merupakan pinguin yang berbadan kurus dan tinggi. Sementara itu, Rico merupakan pinguin yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Kowalski cengan ciri khas jambul di kepalanya. Dwi merasa dia pernah mengenal mereka dan nama mereka sebelumnya. Namun pikiran dia belum terkoneksi tentang sesuatu yang dia pernah kenali sebelumnya. rasa penasaran timbul didalam diri Dwi.

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat, salah satu murid laki-laki dari SENAM meninju dan menendang Dwi dari belakang. Dia bernama Dexa. Dexa merupakan salah satu murid dari kelas SENAM.

"Dengerin ye... lu jangan sesekali ganggu pacar gua lagi... lu udah putus ngapain lu ganggu pacar gua lagi HEH?" Dexa marah.

"Eh... siapa yang ganggu dia coba. Kan udah dibilang, kalau ini gak bakal ganggu dia lagi." balas Dwi

"Dancok lu, lu tetep aja berani ama pacar gua! Lu emang cowok asu lu!" ucap Dexa sambil marah-marah.

"Eh kurang ajar adik kelas kagak bener. Eh lu itu sebenarnya udah ngerebut dia dari gua. Lu itu sebenarnya maling tau gak? Adik kelas kaya gini tingkahnya udah jelek banget! Gua itu mau kalian itu hubungan kalian berdua itu damai dan baik kedepan. Makanya, gua udah nyuruh lu ke kelas gua lunya kagak mau. Pas lu chatting sama gua, gua mau ngasih doa kebaikan buat lu berdua, lu-nya kagak mau dan ngejek gua dengan akta-kata gak jelas dan kasar. Adik kelas macam apa lu" jelas Dwi

"Argh! lu tau gak, dia itu udah muak sama lu! Udah muak sama tingkah laku lu itu. Tapi lu tetep saja ganggu pacar gua." kata Dexa

"Eh dengerin ya, pacar lu itu sekarang udah mulai berjalan di jalan yang salah! Maka dari itu, gua gak mau dia terkena sesuatu yang buruk sama dia. Gua itu masih care sama dia walau udah putus. Coba liat, gara-gara lu. Musibah selalu menimpa dia. Dia selalu berbohong kepada gua karena KAU! Kau telah mencuri dariku. Lu kagak nyadar apa kesalahn lu sendiri? HAH!" bentak Dwi

Kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM mendengar adu mulut mereka berdua. Kedua kelas itu mulai melihat diri mereka berdua dari pandangan pinguin. Sementara itu para pinguin juga juga mendengar perkelahian mulut mereka berdua dan melihat mereka adu mulut.

"MONYET! Lu kakak kelas yang cumannya bisa ngancurin hubungan orang. Lu emang kagak becus, BABI!" ucap Dexa

"Eh SOPAN AMAT ya manggil kakak kelas kaya kebun binatang? Daripada lu, bisanya nyuri pasangan orang. Lu itu emang cowok selingkuh lu. Patut tangan lu dipotong rame-rame lu." ucap Dwi

"Eh emang sebelumnya lu apain cewek gua ampe kaya gitu? Liat dia, dia udah gak semangat buat jalanin hidup! Lu emang lebih baik lu di sambit pake tali lu." bentak Dexa

Semua kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM mencoba melerai mereka dan menghentikan perkelahian itu. Namun, Dwi dan Dexa tetap adu mulut dan mulai perkelahian. Semua murid kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Ya ampun mereka berkelahi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka Skippah?" tanya Private

"Rico, lempar dinamit ke dua orang yang berkelahi itu!" Skipper memerintah. Rico memuntahkan dinamit dari dalam perutnya dan melemparkannya sambil berkata, " KABOOM!"

Dinamit terlempar di udara dan akhirnya dinamit itu jatuh tepat diantara Dwi dan Dexa. Dinamit itu langsung meledak dan membuat Dwi dan semua murid kelas EXTACYnya terlempar jauh. Begitupun dengan Dexa dan semua murid kelas SENAM terlempar karena ledakan dinamit itu. Alhasil, sebagian murid dari kelas EXTACY dan kelas SENAM termasuk Dwi dan Dexa mengalami luka bakar dan terkena arang dari dinamit itu. Peristiwa ledakan itu mengundang perhatian semua kelas, binatang-binatang, guru-guru, dan para pengurus kebun binatang itu. Akhirnya, semua kelas, guru-guru dan para pengurus kebun binatang itu menolong semua murid kelas EXTACY dan SENAM yang terkena musibah itu dan melarikannya ke ruang pertolongan pertama yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan tempat kantor pengurus Central Park Zoo.

Sementara itu saat semuanya berada di tempat pertolongan pertama, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, dan Marlene menuju ke kandang pinguin untuk mengetahui peristiwa yang terjadi ditempat itu.

"Hey hey hey, ada apa ini? banyak sekali arang-arang bertebaran ditempat ini." kata King Julien sambil berjalan menghampiri para pinguin.

"Debu arangnya gak nahan. Bikin paru-paruku sesak." kata Marlene sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Hello teman-teman, peristiwa kali ini cukup membuat yang lain berbuah perhatian." ucap Skipper

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini Skipper? Sampai arang-arang berjatuhan ditempat ini." tanya Marlene

"Dua murid dari sekolah tersebut melakukan perkelahian, sementara teman kelasan lainnya menghentikannya namun mereka tidak berhasil." ucap Skipper

"Akhirnya, Skipper menyuruh Rico untuk melempar dinamit ke mereka.. dan BOOM! Arang-arang berjatuhan dan beberapa dari mereka mengalami luka bakar ringan." lanjut Private

"Ya ampun, arang-arang ini mengotori tempat kerajaanku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." kata King Julien sambil menunjukan tangannya ke para pinguin

"Ditempatku tidak kotor. Untungnya aku lagi makan kacang kenari." ucap Marlene

"Raja Julien, ini bukan tempat kerajaan kita. Kerjaan kita bersih dari arang. Cuma tempat para pinguin ini yang penuh dengan arang-arang berjatuhan." jelas Maurice

"Oh ya... tempat ini sudah seperti tempat sampah." ucap King Julien.

"Yey... mandi arang." teriak Mort sambil menebar-nebarkan arang ke dirinya.

"Mort, kamu jangan main arang. Nanti tubuh kamu jadi hitam." Marlene menghentikan aksi Mort. King Julien hanya bisa menepukkan jidatnya dan berkata, "Mort, kau seperti monster. Badan kamu jadi hitam semua."

"Monster? Waa! Monster!" teriak Mort sambil lari terbirit-birit dan kecebur kedalam kolam perairan di kandang Pinguin itu. Sehingga, Mort menjadi bersih dan kolam berubah menjadi hitam.

"Hey, kau mengotori kolam kami, semua air ini sudah terkontaminasi dengan arang-arang dari Mort." Skipper marah dengan King Julien dan temannya.

"Iya baik-baik, kami tidak mengotori kolam lagi tapi Rico lah yang membuat arang seperti ini. Jadi tempat kalian kotor seperti sampah." ucap King Julien.

"Aparapap bapap." ucap Rico sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rico mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah, dia sengaja mengeluarkan dinamit itu agar pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh 2 murid itu tidak semakin menjadi-jadi dan tidak membuat keonaran dikebun binatang ini." jelas Kowalski

"Sebenarnya masalah mereka itu apa sampai mereka berkelahi seperti itu?" tanya Marlene

"Kowalski, analisis peristiwa pertengkaran itu dan jelaskan mengapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi!" seru Skipper kepada Kowalski. Kowalski menganalisis masalah itu, berpikir, dan menuliskan di buku analisisnya.

"Pertengkaran dan perkelahian tersebut terjadi karena salah satu pihak yang mempunyai pacar tidak mau kalau pacarnya diganggu oleh pihak ketiga. Pihak pertama adalah seorang laki-laki dari kelas SENAM dan pihak ketiganya adalah laki-laki berkacamata dari kelas EXTACY. Tujuan salah satu murid kelas EXTACY tersebut ialah memberikan pacarnya dia itu ajlaan yang benar namun ditolak oleh pacarnya dan laki-laki kelas SENAM itu. Aku rasa, laki-laki berkacamata dari kelas EXTACY itu merupakan pacarnya yang sekarang dimiliki oleh laki-laki kelas SENAM sebelum laki-laki kelas SENAM itu." jelas Kowalski

"Jadi, laki-laki berkacamata itu merupakan mantan pacarnya dulu dan mantan pacarnya direbut sama laki-laki kelas SENAM itu Kowalski?" tanya Private

"Tepat sekali, laki-laki berkacamata itu sebenarnya masih peduli sama mantannya sehingga pada saat itu dia memberikan saran kebaikan dan doa untuk mantannya dan hubungan mereka namun laki-laki itu menolaknya hingga dia mencaci maki laki-laki berkacamata itu bahkan pacarnya sendiri menolak kebaikan dan doa laki-laki kacamata itu." jelas Kowalski

"Ya ampun, kejam banget laki-laki itu. Sampai segitunya dia nolak kebaikan laki-laki kacamata itu dan mengecam laki-laki kacamata itu." kata Marlene sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Kita semua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap 2 lelaki itu sebelumnya. Tapi alangkah baiknya anak laki-laki kacamata itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Dan dia tidak punya pertolongan lain untuk menghadapi lelaki kelas SENAM itu." kata Skipper

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada lelaki berkacamata itu Skipper," tanya Private

"Kita akan berkenalan dan bertanya kepada dia di ruang pertolongan pertama." kata Skipper

"Apa kita gak perlu bertanya kepada lelaki yang bukan berkacamata itu?" tanya King Julien

"Aku rasa tidak. Karena ada kemungkinan kita yang menghancurkan hidupnya." jelas Kowalski

"Kowalski benar ekor cincin, lebih baik kita bertanya ke laki-laki berkacamata itu agar semuanya jelas." ucap Skipper

"Okay, aku mengerti aku ingin bertanya kepadanya." kata King Julien.

"Ayo teman-teman mari kita ke ruang pertolong pertama." perintah Skipper kepada smeua temannya ditempat itu. Para pinguin dan para lemur mulai berjalan dan keluar dari kandang pinguin.

"Hey teman-teman, tunggu aku, aku ikut dengan kalian." teriak Marlene dan mengejar para pinguin dan para lemur.

Di ruang pertolong pertama, Dwi dan sebagian temannya yang mengalami luka bakar ringan dirawat ditempat itu sambil berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur perawatan. Sementara itu, temannya yang tidak mengalami luka bakar, hanya bisa menemani mereka ditempat itu. Dwi ditemani teman-teman dari kelas SPATULA yaitu Gyasuku dan teman laki-lakinya yaitu Nivaresta. Sementara itu dari kelas EXTACY yang menemani Dwi yaitu Indut, Amis, Bolor, Ceker, Diana, dan Engkus.

"Dwi, lu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Amis

"Gak apa-apa teman-teman kok, gua hanya sedikit luka bakar kecil." jawab Dwi

"Ya ampun wi, luka lu itu serius amat. Gak kecil dari yang lainnya, luka lu lebih parah dari yang lain. Kulit lu sampai terkelupas dan lecet gitu." jelas Bolor

"Kalau gak ditangani dengan serius ini lu bakalan gak bisa ngelanjutin acara ini lagi." ucap Indut

"Tenang kok teman-teman, luka gua udah gak serasa sakit lagi. Tadi dokter udah ngasih gua bahan sedative dan morfin. Paling gua masih menggunakan kain putih ini selama 24 jam kemudian. Ya semoga gua gak kena infeksi." jelas Dwi

"Itu kain udah kaya kain kafan waktu praktek agama ya? Hahaha!" tawa Ceker

"Et dah, kain putih gini lu bilang kain kafan. Emang lu kira dia mau di kubur?" kata Indut

"Ya gak lah, kata siapa kita mau ngubur di Dwi. Kita aja ngubur si Jenggot waktu dia jadi mayat pas praktek agama aja kagak jadi. Hehehe" tawa Ceker

"Apa bae dah lu, hahaha." balas Diana

"Wi, sebenarnya kenapa sih kok lu bisa berantem gitu sama adik kelas?" tanya Amis

"Gua lagi malas ngejelasin semuanya, gua malas kalau nanti malah gua yang disalahin." ucap Dwi

"Ih wi, tolong dong kasih tau gua sama teman-teman kita ini. Teman-teman kita ini pengen tau dan pengen bantu lu. Lu jangan nutupin apa yang terjadi pada lu!" tegas Amis

"Iya, kita semua pengen bantu lu. Lu kenapa sih bisa berantem sama adik kelas itu?" tanya Indut

"Daripada lu semua protes nanya dan maksain dia, lu ingetin kata-kata yang dilontarin Dwi ke adik kelas itu. Lu semua masih inget kan?" kata Nivaresta kepada yang lainnya. Semua teman yang ada disitu berpikir dan menemukan apa yang mereka dapatkan didalam pikirannya.

"Wi, emang lu berantem sama dik kelas lu karena masalah hubungan pacar?" tanya Indut

"Ya begitulah, gua gak bisa ngejelasin banyak. Intinya kalau lu tau gua nangis dikelas waktu ulangan basa sunda. Itulah alasannya. Apalagi waktu gua sama Bu Vespa. Gua sengaja nangis karena itu" jelas Dwi

"Oh itu toh, gua kira lu nangis karena gak bisa ngejar nilai. Ternyata itu. Pantesan. Jadi pacar lu direbut sama cowok itu wi?" tanya Amis

"Yeah. Gua enek banget sama kehadiran cowok itu dalam hidup gua. Bukannya membuat hidup cewek gua bahagia malah dibuat lebih buruk karena dia. Karena kedatangannya dia, cewek gua jadi sering berbohong, berpura-pura, hingga mencaci maki dengan kata-kata yang gak sopa." jelas Dwi

"Duh wi, kata lu berat banget di hati gua, hahaha! Tapi kok bisa sih cewek lu direbut sama dia?" tanya Indut

"Kagak tau gua juga, mungkin dia udah bosen sama hidup gua dan diri gua ini yang repetitive ini." ungkap Dwi

"Sabar aja wi, dia bukan cewek lu. Masih ada sejuta cewek disini. Ada juga yang menunggu lu, tenang aja kok, yang asli cuma satu. Yaitu jodoh lu sendiri. Jodoh ditangan tuhan, jadi jangan khawatir. Seusaha apapun hidup lu, jodoh gak kemana-mana kok. Tuhan pasti memberikan jodoh yang terbaik buat kita." jelas Amis sambil tersenyum-senyum

"Ciee Amis, bahasa lu lebih berat lagi dari Dwi. Hahaha! Yeah, bener wi, jodoh gak kemana-mana kok. Yang penting jalani hidup lu. Lu punya seribu pacar di hidup lu cuma satu yang jadi jodoh lu. Pacaran terus tapi putus terus mah gak apa kali. Suatu saat lu akan dapat orang yang sesungguhnya dalam hidup lu." jelas Indut

"Gua mah udah tau apa yang lu-lu pada bilang. Bahkan udah beribu-ribu kali gua denger kutipan itu. Tapi disini gua tuh sebenarnya pengen agar cewek gua itu menyadari atas segala kesalahan yang dia lakukan selama ini ke gua pada saat itu. Bahkan selama ini dari flashback hidup dia, dia itu udah melakukan keburukan selama hidupnya dan dia susah hingga tidak mau mengakui kesalahan yang dia perbuat selama hidupnya. Sehingga lihat saja, dia hidup penuh derita. Gua mau menolong hidupnya dari derita yang dia alami tapi semenjak kehadiran cowok brengsek itu. Hubungan gua sama cewek itu jadi putus karena kehadiran dia. Dan parahnya lagi..." jelas Dwi dengan panjang lebarnya.

"Dan parahnya apa?" tanya Indut

"Cowok itu memaksakan cewek gua untuk memutuskan hubungan silahturahmi gua kepada cewek itu." kata Dwi

"Waduh, itu parah banget wi, itu mah sama saja udah membuat lu sama mereka bermusuhan." ungkap Amis

"Ya makanya itu, kayanya gua percuma aja ngajarin mereka kebaikan kalau ujung-ujungnya seperti ini. Gua emang gak berarti apa-apa buat mereka dan kalian." sedih Dwi

"Gila banget tuh cowok! Maksain suruh putus hubungan silahturahmi. Itu kan dosa besar banget. Itu gak boleh dibiarin begitu aja wi." kata Gyasuku

"Itu dia, gua tuh pengen ngasih saran kebaikan dan doa buat mereka agar hubungan mereka tuh lebih baik tapi tetap aja mereka nolak permintaan gua. Ya udah, akhirnya yang gua takuti, hidup si ceweknya itu justru makin buruk dari sebelumnya. Eh, dia malah protes ke gua kalau gua gak boleh ganggu dia lagi. Ngajak berantem pula. Jelas-jelas gua care sama hidup dia yang buruk itu tapi cowoknya tidak menyadari semuanya yang terjadi pada cewek itu." jelas Dwi

"Ckckckck... ya udah wi sabar aja. Orang kaya gitu lebih baik jangan diladenin daripada tambah panjang masalahanya. Sekarang, kita semua care sama kondisi dan keadaan lu saat ini. Kita akan bantu sebisa kita semua ini. Tenang aja wi, dia ngajak berantem kita turun tangan." saran Indut

"Ya wi, kalau gua pikir memang sih ini masalah akan panjang karena kita dan kelasannya itu ada ditempat yang sama. Terutama ya ruangan ini. Tapi kita tetap bantu lu kok wi buat mengatasi masalah ini. Emang susah sih menyadari orang yang sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan tapi dia sendiri gak mau menyadari kesalahannya sendiri." ucap Bolor

"Tenang wi, teman-teman kelas EXTACY akan bantu lu." ucap simpati Amis

"Dan tak lupa teman-teman lu dari kelas SPATULA ini." kata Nivaresta

"Teman-teman semuanya... aku terharu... teriam kasih kalian mau membantuku dan menolongku ketika aku berhadapan sama mereka. Terima kasih." ungkap Dwi sambil berterima kasih dengan rasa sedih dan senyum kepada teman-temannya

"Yoi sama-sama wi, kita semua akan selalu bersama lu kok. Terutama kelasanmu itu. Kami akan datang kalau kau mengalami masalah sama dia." jelas Gyasuku

"Sama-sama wi. Ngomong-ngomong kau udah bisa jalan sekarang? Kulit lu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Indut kepada Dwi

"Mungkin gua lagi agak sedikit susah jalan. Mungkin gua harus berbaring dulu. Kulit gua sih udah mendingan." jawab Dwi

"Ya udah wi, sekarang waktunya masih keliling-keliling lihat kebun binatang disini. Nanti kita kasih tau kok apa yang kita lihat bersama disana. Lu tetap disini dulu ya. Teman-teman lu ada kok yang nasibnya serupa kaya lu. Mereka berada diruang pertolongan pertama yang berbeda." jelas Amis

"Oh ya udah deh, gua juga tau kok siapa mereka. Gua bingung, ledakan tadi berasal dari mana ya? Tau gak?" tanya Dwi keapda teman-temannya.

"Gua juga gak tau, tiba-tiba langsung meledak dan kita terlempar semua." jawab Diana

"Yang gua lihat sih datangnya dari atas langit, itupun gua sendiri gak tau sumbernya dari mana." jawab Ceker

"Ada bom kali, gara-gara terrornya Osama Bin Laden." balas Gyasuku

"Osama bapak lu, mana mungkin kebun binatang ini diterror sama Osama. Orang Osama saja udah inalilahi dari kapan tau." ucap Diana

"Hahaha, ya udah wi, gua mau lihat keadaan Risky dan Rahma dulu. Mereka juga abis kena bom dari langit selain lu." pamit Gyasuku

"Sama gua juga wi, mau lihat keadaan yang lainnya, gua dan lainhnya pamit dulu ya wi." pamit Amis

"Oh ya udah, hati-hati ya." ucap Dwi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Teman-teman Dwi meninggalkan Dwi didalam ruangan itu. Saat ini Dwi sendirian dan tak ada yang menemani. Tak lama kemudian, pintu diruangan itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Awalnya Dwi mengira ada orang iseng yang membuka pintu atau hanya angin lewat yang dapat mendorogn pintu agar pintu terbuka. Akhirnya, Dwi menutup kembali pintu itu dan kembali berbaring ketempat tidur. Namun, ketika Dwi tidur, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuar diirnya terasa berat dan susah untuk bergerak tidur. Saat dia terbangun. Dia dikejutkan oleh hewan-hewan yang berada ditempat tidurnya. Dwi kaget dan hewan-hewan itu jatuh dari tempat tidur Dwi. Hewan-hewan tersebut adalah para pinguin, para lemur dan berang-berang yang ada dikandang binatang Central Park Zoo.

"Waduh nih binatang ngapain masuk ke ruanganku. Huss-huss sana pergi jangan masuk ke ruanganku lagi!" kata Dwi sambil mengusir binatang yang masuk

"Hey tunggu-tunggu manusia, jangan usir kami!" kata king Julien

"Waduh? Baru kali ini ada hewan yang bisa bicara kepadaku." Dwi penasaran dengan mereka

"Kau belum tau ya? kami semua ini dari dulu bisa bicara." balas King Julien. Dwi hanya mengucek mata kepadanya dan membersihkan telinganya dan berkata, "Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah sudah kiamat?"

"Hello laki-laki berkacamata, perkenalkan. Kami adalah para pinguin dari kebun binatang Central Park Zoo. Aku Skipper, selaku pemimpin semua para pinguin ini." Skipper memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia berkata dengan lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan kepada Private, Kowalski, dan Rico untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka, "Ini adalah Private, dia adalah pembantu dan penolong kami ketika ada masalah yang menghampiri. Ini Kowalski, dia menganalisis semua masalah yang terjadi. Dia sangat ahli sekali dalam penelitian. Dan yang satu ini adalah Rico, dia dapat memuntahkan barang-barang dari dalam perutnya." Private, Kowlaski dan Rico melambaikan tangan kepada Dwi. King julien tak mau ketinggalan sehingga dia dan temannya memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dahulu karena aku sang raja! Perkenalkan, aku Raja Julien. Raja yang mengatur kebun binatang ini. Dan ini yang temanku yang berwarna abu-abu adalah Maurice. Sementara yang kecil, imut, dan berkuning ini adalah Mort. Mereka adalah pembantuku." jelas King Julien sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kepada Maurice dan Mort. Maurice dan Mort hanya melambaikan tangannya saja tanpa mengucapkan kata satupun walau tampang mereka seperti tidak ikhlas akan pembicaraan King Julien. Namun, Marlene pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan berkata kepada Dwi, " Salam kenal, aku Marlene. Siapa namamu?" ucapnya sambil bertanya kepada Dwi.

"Namaku Dwi, aku pelajar Smantic yang berasal dari negara Indonesia. Salam kenal semuanya. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Hewan yang bisa bicara. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa alasan kalian datang kesini? Rasanya cukup aneh, aku kira kalian binatang yang kabur akibat peristiwa munculnya bom itu." Dwi menjelaskan sambil dia garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Alasan kami datang kesini adalah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu mengenai musibah yang kau alami itu." jelas Skipper dengan ekspresi seperti guru

"Musibah? Jadi, apakah kalian lihat darimana asala ledakan itu?" tanya Dwi kepada mereka

"Tidak, kami tidak melihat asal ledakan itu tapi kamilah yang melakukan ledakan itu kepada kamu." jelas Skipper

"Kalian? bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ledakan itu?" Dwi penawsaran dengan ucapan Skipper

"Ini karena kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Rico. Rico memuntahkan bom dari dalam perutnya. Dan melemparkan kepada kamu agar perkelahian tidak semakin sengit dan tidak bermasalah lebih lanjut." jelas Kowalski kepada Dwi dan Rico hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wow... tak aku sungka, kalian menolongku dari bencana itu. Terima kasih. Aku ,erasa tertolong berkat kalia, kalau tidak, mungkin masalahku dengan dia bakalan panjang bahakan aku kena impasnya sama guru-guru konseling." ucapan terima kasih Dwi kepada mereka.

"Itu tak masalah, kita semua akan membantumu dan melindungimu dari masalah yang akan terjadi." kata Skipper denan rasa simpatik kepada Dwi

"Hm... Dwi... boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Mengapa kamu dan dia berkelahi?" tanya Marlene

"Oh itu... Ceritanya cukup panjang. Bahkan panjang sekali. Jika kalian mendengarkan percakapanku dengannya pasti juga sudah tau apa yang sebenanrya aku dan dia katakan." kata Dwi dengan singkatnya

"Tapi kami semua ingin tau mengapa peristiwa ini terjadi pada kamu sehingga membuat kamu dan dia itu bertengkar? Karena dengan mengetahui semuanya, kami akan menolongmu dan melindungimu. Percayalah..." rayu Marlene kepada Dwi.

"Err... " ragu Dwi dan tak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun.

* * *

><p><strong>Apakah Dwi bisa menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami kepada mereka. Ataukah Skipper dan temannya dapat memberikan alternatif lain agar Dwi tidak tertekan? Kelanjutannya ada di Chapter Ketiga<strong>


End file.
